The Final Showdown: Decisions
by Angelfan984
Summary: Hook makes a decision before the final down and leaves a note for Emma. Will she find it before it's too late? Just an idea I had after the promos and spoilers for 3X17. Rated T for language.


After his time spent with Henry and the look on Swan's face when he had dropped the boy back home to her safely in one piece, Hook had done some thinking in his rented room. He had taken out a bottle of his finest rum and sat down to do some serious consideration. The Wicked Witch of the West was a constant threat to Storybrooke. And while that was bad in itself, the constant threat to Swan and her family is what posed a problem in his mind's eye.

The loss of Neal once had done some damage to Emma. But losing him again, in her arms had really caused wear to show on her lovely features. In the last few days, he noticed she was looking thinner, more frail. Deep circles had formed under her eyes. It was as if she was running on fumes and this worried him. When the final battle came, he wasn't sure she would be able to stand up to the Witch. It was clear that Emma would do whatever necessary to protect her family but how much energy did she have left in the tank?

It occurred to Hook that Emma protected everyone. She would give her life for Henry. She would die for Snow or Charming. But who was willing to lay their life down for her? There was no doubt that he would. He was in too deep with Swan. Half a bottle of rum sharpened his thoughts into one singular focal point. If he could take out the witch first, she would never have to go up against her. Her family would stay safe and she would remain in one piece with them. Images of a battle between her and the Witch had flew through his minds eye and most of them ended with her lifeless body bruised and broken on the ground. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to force them away, he licked his lips. Determination lit a fire inside of him.

His decision was reckless and stupid. The first of which he had a reputation for. He knew that what he planned on doing was a death sentence. But if it secured Swan and Henry's future, then there was no backing away from it. No one would miss him after his death and she would get to live. And possibly even find someone to love and live her life with.

Taking one more swig of the rum, finishing off the bottle, he pulled a piece of parchment from the box in front of him along with a pen. In this box were the last few remnants he had of his life. The sketch of Milah, a few trinkets and the gold coin he took with Emma from the beanstalk. He looked them all over, saving the coin for last. Their first adventure sure was one he would never forget. It had changed the course of his dark and miserable life. Then he set his pen to the paper and wrote. After the final task was completed, Hook stood and grabbed his long coat from the back of his door. Looking around the room at Granny's one final time, he headed out the door and down the stairs.

Against his better judgment, he walked past the front of the diner. The last thing he needed was for her to see him. It would weaken the resolve he had set himself in. There she sat, next to her boy. Across from her were Snow and Charming. It appeared that the baby was kicking. Snow had reached across the table and grabbed Emma's hand to place it on her ever growing belly. Emma then turned and said something to Henry who also reached across the table and laid a hand on her stomach. A rare but beautiful smile lit up Emma's face.

If this was the last thing he saw, then Hook could live with that. The corners of his mouth crept up as he stored this final memory away. Turning his back on the lovely family scene, he began to head towards the woods.

Feeling the baby kick underneath her hand, Emma sighed. If ever there was a reason to stop the Witch, this was it. Snow and Charming were about to have a baby and Emma wanted that child to get everything she never had. And that wouldn't be possible if the Witch was still running the streets of Storybrooke. Emma wanted to see Snow and Charming holding him or her. Emma wanted to see Henry playing with the baby as they got older. Emma also imagined sailing on the open water with her new sibling, Henry and Hook.

Looking up, she swore she thought a flash of leather out of the corner of her right eye. She had hoped to see Hook coming in, possibly wanting a beer or more importantly coming to see her. But there was no one outside. It gave her an oddly warm feeling, knowing she wanted to be in his company.

Her mind drifted for a moment to the dashing pirate. She couldn't helped but be overwhelmed with the last few weeks and how much they had been through. And how much he had done for her and her family. If there was one person in her whole life that had stood by her side without asking for anything in return, it was him. The thought struck Emma that she kept asking of him and kept expecting things from him. Just yesterday he had taken Henry during the showdown on Main St. He had talked to him about Neal. But most importantly, he had kept Henry safe.

Realization dawned on Emma that this villain had become a hero. He meant more to her than she was willing to let on to anyone, including herself. And she had yet to truly thank him. Of course, she had said the words but that wasn't enough. The final battle was coming and it was selfish of Emma to not let him know how she felt. Because there was a chance, she might not be able to if she didn't do it now. Looking up at her parents, she told them she had an errand to run. She asked Henry if he wanted to come with but he had yet to finish his pancakes and hot chocolate so he chose to stay. Grabbing her coat, Emma took off upstairs to find Hook.

Knocking on the door, Emma expected him to answer the door with flourish and throw some innuendo her way about visiting him in his room. But as she waited and waited, she grew impatient. Trying the door, she found it unlocked. Emma opened the door and peeked her head into the room, listening for sounds that would prove he was here. "Hook!" She called out looking around. It was clear he wasn't here but something caught her eye.

Emma walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. On the desk sat a piece of paper with her name written in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. Her name had been written in gorgeous scroll writing, and on top of the note sat a gold coin. She reached down and picked the coin up. It was the one he pilfered from Anton. Then she ran her fingers over her name. Setting the coin down, she grabbed the letter and sat on the bed to read it. Bringing it closer to her face, she could smell a faint touch of the sea and leather. Two important things that reminded her of Hook.

A cold feeling wormed it's way into her heart. Had he left her? Had she pushed him away too often that he finally took his leave of her and this town? Dread washed over Emma as she opened the letter and began to read.

My Dearest Emma -

From the moment we met, I was infatuated with your beauty. The second you held that dagger to my throat, I was impressed by your ability to see through any lie. As we climbed the beanstalk, your strength and resolve overwhelmed me. Our trip to Neverland showed me the power of love for family. Your family would be willing to do anything to get back to each other. As I shared in the Echo Cave, our kiss opened my eyes to the fact that my heart could feel again after Milah. Coming back to Storybrooke, I've been able to spend time with your family and take away some important lessons. Snow and her incessant belief in hope has reminded me that I need to have some in my life again. My mate Dave and his courage to do what needs to be done reminded me that sometimes we must do what is necessary to protect our loved ones. Henry and his unyielding belief in you all reminds me how to be a better person. And then there is you Emma. My heart, my light. You encompass all of this whether you know it or not. I'm sure even as you read this now, you are rolling your eyes in that trademark fashion that you do when I compliment you. But hear me now, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. And it is that fact that has compelled me to do what is necessary. Henry needs you. Snow and Dave need you. Storybrooke needs you. You're a Mother, a daughter, a soon to be Sister, the Savior. Therefore your life is worth more than anything in this world and it is my duty to protect that life. I've left to take on Zelena and ensure your safety. I know that I won't be coming back to you and for that I'm sorry. I didn't wish to be another person who left your side but it's time I stop being selfish and do what's right.I love you Emma and I want you to go on living your life. Be happy and love. Love hard and know how much you are loved in return.

Your PIrate, always and forever.

Killian

Emma went to take a deep breath and found herself sniffling. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Shocked at the unexpected emotions she was feeling, it took her a moment to realize what Hook had run off to do. He was going to take on the witch by himself. "Bloody idiot." Emma mumbled as she reached up to wipe the tears away and then laughed humorlessly at how much she sounded like him with that one statement.

Standing up, Emma threw on her jacket, determined to find him before he went through with this foolhardy plan of his. She wanted to slap him across the face and berate him for his stupidity. But after reading that note, she wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go ever again. Realizing he might have a good head start on her, Emma tucked the letter into her coat along with the gold coin and flew out of Granny's in the direction of Zelena's farmhouse.

Hook trudged through the woods towards the witch's house replaying every memory with Emma over and over again in his mind. If he were to die in the next hour or so, his last thought would be of Emma. HIs favorite being the passionate kiss they had shared in Neverland. He had just emerged from the woods, facing the house when he heard footsteps coming up behind him rapidly.

He threw himself behind a tree and reached for his sword, withdrawing it from it's sheath. Sliding down and out of sight, he waited for his follower to pass the tree before jumping up and bringing the sword around their body to their throat. "Why are you following me?" He hissed.

Hook found himself pressed up against Emma's back with her blond hair in his face. The sweet smell of honeysuckle and vanilla wafted over him. It was then that he heard her breathing heavy and struggling to answer him. His arms dropped as put his sword away. "Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Emma turned on him, her eyes flashing angrily. Before he knew what was happening, Emma had balled her hand into a fist and it was connecting with his face. Hook stumbled backwards, his hand clutching his face.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever do anything like this to me again." She ground out through clenched teeth. Shaking out her fist and her aching knuckles, Emma turned her intense green eyes on the pirate who was bent at an odd angle.

Marching over, she pushed him up so she could inspect the damage she inflicted on his handsome face. "It's just a split lip, don't be such a baby. " She chided. Their eyes met. They remained silent for a long time, each gauging the others reaction.

Finally, Hook broke the silence. "I was hoping you'd find that letter much, much later." He offered lamely, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. He wanted to be angry that she had caught up to him and foiled his plan but he found himself more disappointed. It seemed he couldn't do anything right. He couldn't go off and be the hero Emma needed. He was such a failure to everyone in his life that he ever cared about. Milah, Bae, Emma.

"No shit." Emma answered sarcastically. Looking at the forest floor and then up into his cerulean blue eyes, she steeled herself for a conversation she had been dreading for a while. Owning up to her feelings towards him. "What were you thinking? Zelena will kill you without as much as a second thought." She said softly, taking a step back from him to create some distance. Emma needed air to clear her head for a moment.

Hook noticed the space put between them. A constant for Emma. Always taking a step or two away when things were about to get heavy. But this time, he wasn't allowing her to back away. "I wanted to be the good guy for once Emma. I wanted to do right by you. I wanted to eliminate the threat against you and your family. I wanted to be the hero who laid his life down for yours that in turn provided you the chance to live your life the way you want to." He took another step closer, closing the gap between them to mere inches.

Emma's eyes widened. "You think being a hero is being foolish and getting yourself killed? If that's the case, I don't want you to be a hero!"

"Of course not. I'm 300 years old Emma. I had a plan. It was called a sword and a dagger." Hook replied snidely.

"That's not a plan." She sniped back. Poking him in the chest with a finger she informed him that was sheer idiocy. "Zelena is powerful. More powerful than Regina. She would have killed you with a flick of her wrist and we would have been no better off. In fact, I take that back. We would have been worse off having lost you because you are one of our strongest fighters. We need you, you stupid Pirate." Emma berated, her voice icy cold.

"And that's all you want me around for Swan? To be a good little soldier and fight when you need me to?" Hook asked, throwing his hand and hook in the air in frustration. This was getting them nowhere. "I'm sorry but I'm not yours to command. If I wish to give my life to help the cause then I will do as I please."

He swiveled around and began to walk to the farmhouse. It was mere seconds before a hand had enclosed around his wrist and was yanking him backwards with impressive force. Swinging around, Hook was faced with an even more enraged Swan. They stood there, at a complete impasse. Anger rolling off Emma in waves.

Emma knew he was stubborn and that when his mind was set there was no changing it. It was one of things she lik...loved about him. Nothing she could say to him would make him change his mind. So she took hold of the last weapon in her arsenal. Wrapping her hands in the lapels of his jacket, Emma pulled Hook into her body and pressed her mouth firmly against his. For the next few precious seconds, it was all tongues and teeth clashing. Lust and need heated the blood in Hook's veins while Emma's cooled due to the fear and anxiety at the thought of losing him.

When she finally pulled away, she gently touched his lip that she split. "I've lost everyone at one point in my life. My parents, Henry, Graham, and Neal. And now I've lost him for a third time. It never seems to get any easier. I won't survive another loss. Especially yours Killian."

The usage of his true name was not lost on him. "What are you saying Emma?" He asked softly, wanting this to be on her terms.

Emma looked down at the ground. "Feeling the baby move today, made me think of the future he or she has ahead. And that future included taking them sailing on your ship. Which made me realize that I see you in my future. I want you there. You mean more to me than I was willing to let myself admit. I was on my way to tell you how much you mean to me when I found this damn letter in your room." Emma pulled it from her pocket with the coin.

"I'll never forget our beanstalk adventure either not just because it was climbing a beanstalk with Captain Hook. I won't ever forget it because it was the first person in my life that I trusted implicitly without even knowing why. It was the day I met the man who would always have my back, no questions asked. It was the day I met the man who would always find me. And it was also the day I met the man I would be bound to fall in love with. I'm not sure I would have survived losing you without this realization. But now, it's all very clear to me and I need you to hear it. I care about you. I need you. I need you by my side to beat the witch. But more importantly, I need you by my side to love me."

The admission left Emma drained. She knew Hook could still walk away from her on his death mission. Or he could tell her that he loved her. Both of which scared her to no end. But she knew which option would provide her with a possible happy ending. Unable to look him in the eyes, she remained silent. Barely breathing. Waiting...waiting on him.

Then she felt cool metal slide under her chin and tilt her face upwards towards him. She felt him press his lips to hers gently once, then twice. "There is no place I'd rather be Emma Swan." He offered, kissing her a third time.

A white light flashed out, unbeknownst to them, bathing all of Storybrooke in a soft glow before it disappeared.

A rare smile graced her face for a few precious moments. Letting out a huge breath, she wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her cheek against his chest. feeling his heart beat in time with hers. Hook rested his chin on her head, holding her tightly to him.

When she pulled away, Hook looked down at her. He opened his mouth to say the words "I love you" to her but she held a finger up to his lips, stopping him. Disbelief colored his features.

"It's not that I don't want to hear the words. I do, Killian, I do. And in my own time, I will be able to say them back." Emma said gently. "But I want to hear them when we aren't in the middle of a war. When we aren't afraid that we don't have a tomorrow to look forward to. Does that make sense?"

He nodded slowly. "We will have a tomorrow Emma. We have a future beyond that. We will defeat Zelena and then we will be able to live our lives together as you so desire." A brilliant smile lit up his face, his eyes sparkling at her.

"If I'd known throwing myself in harm's way would get you to confess your true feelings for me, I would have done it sooner." Hook jested, unable to stop himself from pushing her buttons.

Shaking her head, Emma grabbed his hand. "Come on you infuriating Pirate, we have a battle plan to formulate with Charming, Regina and Robin. And we need to get out of here before we are spotted." She laced her fingers through his, tugging him away from his certain doom.

**Hook let Emma lead her away, her hand so soft and warm in his, knowing if she hadn't come for him, he'd be dead right now. Yet fate had intervened and in his heart of hearts, he knew they would defeat the wicked witch together. And then the real fun would begin. **


End file.
